THE DANCER
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Skinner falls for a dancer in a gay club and is shocked to find that it's his old nemesis Alex Krycek.


Title: THE DANCER

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email:

Fandom: X-Files

Genre: Slash

Pairing: Walter Skinner/Alex Krycek

Warnings: M/M sex scenes

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files and I make no money off of these stories.

Summary: Skinner falls for a dancer in a gay club and is shocked to find out it's his old nemesis Alex Krycek.

Beta: Thank to Ursula for her help. I appreciate it!

THE DANCER

"No, I'm not spending the night here. I'm fine." Walter Skinner said as he rolled his sleeve back down and grabbed his jacket.

"It's quite possible that you have a concussion. I recommend …"

"It's just a bump on the head. I'll go home and go to bed."

"Well the hospital can't be held responsible if you leave against doctor's orders."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'm out of here." Skinner scribbled his name on the papers the nurse shoved in front of him and headed out the door.

The last thing he wanted to do was spend the night in a hospital! He made his way out to the parking lot and climbed into his car, cursing all the way. He had plans for the evening and they didn't include spending the night in a hospital bed.

Damn Wilkenson anyway. He knew he was caught. Why'd he have to try and make a break for it and screw up my whole weekend! "Hell!" Skinner said out loud. "I'm not going to stay home." After a quick shower, he dumped his pajamas back in the drawer and started pulling on some clothes. He was going to hit the clubs and get laid tonight – just like he had planned!

The place was dimly lit but the atmosphere was jovial. "What's going on?" He asked the bar tender as he took a seat at the bar. "Somebody's birthday?"

"Nah. It's that new dancer we got in. He's got what it takes and he seems to like shaking it in their faces." He grinned as he sat the glass of scotch in front of Skinner.

Skinner turned to watch as the dancer went into some fine undulating moves. He had to admit that his jeans were tightening at the sight. The crowd loved it and were whistling and clapping. More dancers joined in and circled around the first one – each one in pants tighter than the other.

A fine display, Skinner thought to himself. He was glad he decided to go out. This was just what he needed right now. He made his way over to a booth that two guys had just vacated and were heading to the back.

He watched as the dancers gyrated around the small dance floor; the main dancer doing his thing in the middle while the others circled around him mimicking his movements as best they could. The routine was hot and sexy, the dancers all smiling and eager to please but it was the main dancer that caught his eye. There was just something about his movements that on any other dancer would have looked vulgar but on him – they seemed all very natural and sensuous.

Skinner blinked his eyes and tried to clear his vision. "Damn!" He whispered to his drink. "I should have worn my contacts. I'm **not** putting my glasses on in here!" He tried to get a better look at the nice round bottom on the dancer but he kept blurring out.

He saw enough though to know that was what he wanted – him and every other guy in the room!

The tempo of the music got wilder and the dancer came out among the tables and clapped his hands over his head while he gyrated his hips to the music. The other dancers followed him as he made his way around the room laughing and smiling at everyone – encouraging the fun, flirting with the patrons. He came to a dead stop when he got to Skinner's booth.

Skinner blinked his eyes in horror – Alex Krycek! He'd been drooling over the likes of Alex Krycek!

The dancer moved on and completed his number and fled into the back amidst the thunderous clapping and howls from the customers. Skinner sat in shock, digesting what he'd just seen.

A waiter stopped at his table and dropped a note in front of him. He picked it up and read. "We need to talk. Room 3".

Skinner finished his drink then got up and headed for the back. He might as well find out what the little bastard was doing here.

He had just raised his hand to knock on door number three when it opened and three of the backup dancers came out, smiling and laughing. One of them eyed Skinner and said, "Hi honey. If he don't treat you right, you come see me. I'll be at the bar."

Skinner walked in as Krycek held the door open. He went to close it and the bar tender stopped him. "Hey, Jade. That big roller is in again. He say's he'll pay you five hundred for a private dance."

"Shit! OK. Tell him I'll do it but same as last time – he's gotta promise to sit on his hands." Krycek grinned at him.

"I'll tell him."

Krycek closed the door and twisted the lock. "Sit down."

Skinner took a seat on the couch that was against one wall.

Krycek pulled a chair out from the small table and sat across from him. "Look, as far as I know, there aren't any warrants out on me. I've been out of the loop since the old man died last year. Any information that I'd have would be long out of date."

Skinner looked at him and blinked his eyes. Shit! He cursed to himself. Why does he keep getting blurry?

"You all right? You don't look too good." Krycek asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skinner rubbed his forehead – his finger tips edging around the bandage.

"What happened?"

"I had a little – disagreement with someone."

"I'd hate to see what he looks like!" Krycek grinned.

The grin did things to Skinner that he didn't like to think about – not with Krycek!

"Actually, they're probably still scraping him off the pavement. We were up on a roof at the time. I guess he thought he was Dirty Harry and tried to jump across to the next building. He didn't make it."

"Ouch." Krycek said and then added. "So how did you find me?"

"I didn't. I came for a drink and a little relaxation. I had no idea you'd be here." Skinner said as his memory drifted back minutes before to the dancing he had just witnessed and his jeans got a little tighter.

"You weren't looking for me?"

"No." Skinner stared at him until he began to blur out again. He massaged his temples a few minutes but this time his vision didn't clear.

"You OK?" He could hear Krycek's voice coming from a long distance away. "Shit, Skinner. You gonna pass out on me?" Krycek got up and took a bottle of water out of his little refrigerator, opened it and offered it to Skinner.

Skinner reached for it but his hand never made contact as he started to sag.

Krycek reached for him, lifted his legs and helped him to lie down. He went into the little connected bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth and pressed it to Skinner's forehead.

Skinner came around quickly and sat up embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"You should be in a hospital. But I get the feeling someone's already told you that tonight."

"I'm fine. I don't need a hospital," Skinner said – angry with himself for proving the doctor right.

Krycek handed him the bottle of water and Skinner took a long drink. "Thanks."

"I get guys swooning for me all the time but it's usually after I've given them a lap dance and they have their hand down the front of their pants." Krycek grinned and sat back in his chair.

Skinner couldn't help the snicker but he shrugged it off quickly. "So you've gone from traitor to dancer? That's quite a leap."

Krycek shrugged at the jab. "It's a job, Skinner. With my resume, I wasn't exactly qualified for much."

"You said the old man's dead?"

"Uh huh."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I handled his last request and had him cremated. He wanted his ashes scattered all over D.C. but I flushed them down the toilet instead."

"Good. That's where he belongs. I would have thought he'd have paid you enough money for you to be on easy street by now." Skinner took another swallow of water and leaned back on the couch.

"I didn't want the money. I gave most of it away."

"Right. You gave it away. You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe, Skinner. It's nothing to me. I've got a job dancing here and I like my life now. People here like me …"

"Oh I can see that!" Skinner sneered.

"It pays the bills, it's legal, and I'm enjoying myself for the first time in my life."

"And getting laid at the same time."

"What's wrong with that? I don't do it for money, I'm not a prostitute."

"Close enough."

"Well that's your opinion. I dance, Skinner. I like to dance and people like to watch me dance. And yes, I have sex with some of them once in a while but that's a mutual thing and I don't do it for money." He watched Skinner's stare of contempt for a minute then added, "You remember sex, don't you? Or has it been so long since you got laid that you can't remember?"

"Let's leave me and my sex life out of this."

"Why, because you don't have any?" Krycek was just as good at throwing the barbs as anyone else.

Skinner took another drink of water and watched as Krycek got up and got himself a bottle of water and took a long drink. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down over the long lean back and nice round bottom as Krycek bent over to retrieve the bottle.

That's what he wanted – the heat flushed through him – but **not** with Alex Krycek. He couldn't deny his reaction to the smooth, cat-like movements though. Why had he never noticed that before?

"This job must be new. You weren't here last time I was here." Skinner said.

"I've been dancing here about four months now. Before that I was in some little dive over on Michigan Avenue and Benny saw me and offered me the job."

"Benny's a good guy." Skinner said.

"Yes he is. I like him a lot."

Skinner gave him the fish eye and Krycek scowled back at him.

"Look, if you're feeling better, I have a lap dance to get to that's going to bring in enough for a new set of badly needed tires on my car. I really should get to it before he changes his mind."

"Of course." Skinner stood up and handed Krycek the empty bottle. "I know what a conscientious worker you are." He couldn't resist one last barb as he walked to the door.

"I was good at what I did, Skinner. I just screwed up and ended up on the wrong side. I'm out of it now. Can we just let it go?"

"You can – apparently. I don't know that I can." He answered honestly.

"Fair enough. Are you going to keep your mouth shut about running into me here or should I start looking for another job somewhere?" He walked Skinner to the door.

"It's none of my business where you work. I can't see that it would be of interest to anyone else either." Skinner said as he opened the door and let his eyes wander down over the lean body beside him.

"Thanks, Walter. I appreciate it." Krycek smiled at him.

He didn't know whether it was the smile or the use of his first name but it stopped him in his tracks. He turned to say something but Benny was coming down the hall.

"Oh good! He's getting antsy. You'd better get in there!"

"Tell him, I'm on my way." Krycek said and smiled again at Skinner.

"Will you be dancing again tonight?" Skinner asked, looking quickly away.

"Uh huh. In about an hour. You gonna stick around?"

"I haven't had dinner yet. I thought I might grab one of Benny's roast beef sandwiches."

"They are good." The small smile was still lingering on Krycek's face as Skinner made his way down the hall and back into the main room.

xxxxxx

The sandwich and coffee made him feel a lot better and his head ache and blurred vision seemed to clear up. The dancing began again and he was much better able to concentrate on it and appreciate all the movements. This time the music was slow and sensuous and Krycek was alone on the dance floor.

Skinner couldn't take his eyes off of him. Every movement was inviting with a small sensuous grin on his lips. Half way through the number his shirt came off and was tossed aside. By the end, his leather pants were peeled off leaving him in a black thong. The audience all gasped and roared their approval.

Skinner could hardly breathe. The ass was perfect – the best he had ever seen. He wanted it. He wanted it badly and at the same time began to doubt his sanity. This was Alex Krycek, for God's sake! He couldn't just … or could he?

After the dance, Krycek disappeared into the back. When Skinner could catch his breath, he realized he needed to use the rest room and made his way down the hall. He was just coming out when he saw Krycek coming out of his room.

"You stayed? I couldn't see you. I thought you'd left." He asked.

"I stayed." Skinner answered staring hard at the man across the hall from him.

"You want to … anything?" Krycek asked.

"Uh huh." Skinner said, not knowing exactly what he was agreeing to.

Someone came down the hallway towards the rest room and Krycek stepped over to Skinner's side of the hall to let him pass. The music had started up out in front again and the other dancers were doing their thing. Krycek swallowed hard and said quietly, "I haven't been fucked in over a year and I need it bad. You interested?"

"Uh huh." Skinner muttered.

Krycek took hold of Skinner's jacket and led him back to his room. He closed and locked the door, dimmed the lights and slipped a CD into the machine. "How about a lap dance?"

Skinner nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Krycek started slowly gyrating to the music, swaying to the rhythm as he came over to Skinner and backed up to him.

"And touching is forbidden?" Skinner asked breathless.

"Only for customers. You're not a customer."

Skinner's hands came up and caressed the side of Krycek's thighs, working their way slowly up to the round butt he had been admiring all evening. He gave it a squeeze and found it to be as firm as it appeared.

Krycek pulled his shirt free of his jeans, up and over his head and tossed it towards the couch. He ran his hands over his chest as he turned around and straddled Skinner's lap. He continued to move in time with the music as Skinner's hands continued their light caresses up and down the thighs and butt.

Krycek reached out and pulled Skinner's jacket down off his shoulders and tossed it.

Skinner stood up then, slid one arm around Krycek's waist and moved with him to the music. Krycek gasped at the physical contact between them. Skinner moved in closer and Krycek let his hand wander up Skinner's chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. In a moment it was off and tossed away.

Skinner's hands ran up and down Krycek's back and sides. Krycek at first just nuzzled his face into the fury chest in front of him then stopped to lick a nipple.

Skinner moaned and pulled Krycek in closer. Krycek took the tiny nipple between his teeth and gently tugged at it. Skinner's hands slid down to Krycek's ass as he crushed him close in his arms.

In one quick movement, Krycek twisted them around and they were on the bed – Skinner on top, their arms and legs tangled together as their bodies struggled for maximum contact.

Krycek struggled with Skinner's zipper while Skinner did his best to get his hand down inside the back of Krycek's jeans. Soon both pairs of pants were on the floor and they were free to explore each other's bodies. Hands roamed over firm muscled flesh while mouths never let go of one another.

Krycek pulled loose long enough to lick his way down the middle of Skinner's chest, across his abdomen and reach his main target. Skinner bucked while he was being sucked but Krycek held on tight and didn't quit until Skinner yelled, "Stop!"

Krycek leaned up, wiped the corner of his mouth on his shoulder and looked at Skinner.

"I need to fuck you – **now**!" Skinner said as he gasped for breath.

Krycek pulled open the night stand drawer and brought out a condom and a tube of lube and handed them to Skinner. Skinner took them with shaking hands and remembered the words Krycek had spoken in the hallway. He hadn't been entered in over a year so he would have to be careful.

Skinner rolled the condom on carefully, covered it with lube, and then worked some into Krycek. He groaned with pleasure and raised his hips up and back for more. Skinner worked his fingers into him until neither of them could stand it a second longer and then he entered him slowly.

Every fiber of his being wanted to slam into the welcoming heat but he took it nice and slowly until he was fully sheathed. The sweat poured off him as he gripped Krycek's hips and pulled out and pushed back in again.

"More!" Krycek begged/demanded.

That was all it took. Skinner let go then and pistoned into him until they both howled their release.

They lay side by side in stunned silence until control returned. Skinner made it to the bathroom first and cleaned up. When he returned, Krycek dashed in and did his clean up.

When Krycek came out, Skinner was dressed and tying his shoes. He reached for his shirt as Krycek fell back into bed, a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"You don't have to leave, you know."

"Yeah, I do. I need to get some sleep." Skinner said as he pulled his jacket on and tried not to look at Krycek lying naked on the bed in front of him.

"Well, you know where to find me now. I hope you'll come back."

"I don't know. We've been pretty busy lately and we're short handed with everyone taking off for summer vacations."

Krycek just smiled at him. His words weren't fooling either of them. He'd be back and they both knew it. Skinner gave a nod of the head and left the room.

Skinner argued with himself all the way home. So what if he just fucked Alex Krycek? Krycek was nothing to anybody and it didn't make a bit of difference to anyone. He smiled and gave himself a squeeze as he drove. Who would ever have thought that Krycek would have moves like that? Or an ass like that? A dancer in a gay club! Alex Krycek! He laughed at the thought as he remembered sinking into the tight warmth. He shuddered with the last bit of after glow and made a mental note to go back to that club soon.

The next morning we went to the gym and worked out like a demon. He was exhilarated. He felt better than he had in months and all because he had put it to Alex Krycek the night before. The memory still stunned and pleased him on so many different levels. He didn't stop smiling until he went back to work Monday morning.

By Friday night he was out on the prowl again. He headed for the club, got there, and then changed his mind. He turned his car around and headed for a different club. He got laid that night and the next two week ends too but it wasn't the same. It didn't leave him nearly as satisfied as his night with Krycek had.

It had been six weeks since he sat in that same booth and watched Krycek dance. It had the same effect on him as it did before. He hoped to make eye contact with him and that he would be invited back to room number three again. His groin twitched in anticipation.

After the first show, he was panting with desire. Another note dropped on his table and he was knocking on door number three. The door opened before he finished his knock and it was greeted with open arms by a naked Krycek. In seconds they were both naked and rolling on the bed.

Afterwards while they were dressing, Krycek said, "You need to leave. You can't stay for the second show."

"Why? You've got a late date?" Skinner pulled his shirt back on over his head and tucked it in.

"No! I've heard rumblings – there might be a raid tonight. I don't take money for sex but some of the other dancers do. That kind of thing gets around. You don't want to be here if the police raid the place."

"What about you?" Skinner grabbed up his jacket.

"I'll be fine. Everyone here knows me as Jade Michales and they all know that I don't do it for money."

"Still … maybe you should take the rest of the night off?" Skinner walked to the door.

"No. I wouldn't want anyone to think I had anything to do with the raid or that I knew in advance about it." Krycek followed him to the door.

"Your decision. I think I will take off though."

"Good idea." Krycek nodded as Skinner left the room.

Skinner stopped at the bar to pay his tab and noticed one of the customers staring at him. He eyed the big man and thought instantly – military – or someone posing as military.

He handed the bar tender a couple of bills and the big man spoke to him. "Is Jade 'available' now?" He asked as he sarcastically stressed the word 'available'.

"I wouldn't know." Skinner answered. "Why don't you ask him?" He accepted his change from Benny, stuck it in his pocket and left.

He walked to his car parked a few blocks away and got in. He sat for a few minutes and thought about the situation. Who the heck was that guy? Was he one of Krycek's 'friends' – friends with benefits? He seethed at the idea. What on earth would Krycek see in a guy like that?

He started his car and drove around the block. He parked in the alley, next block over where he could see the front door of the club. He reached into his glove box and pulled out his binoculars.

He sat and watched the front of the club for well over two hours, getting angrier and angrier as the time passed by. "Fuck you, Krycek! Police raid, my ass! You just wanted me out of there so you could welcome G.I. Joe into your bed!"

He had just started up his engine when four police cars pulled up to the club with lights flashing. He cut the ignition and got his binoculars out again and watched. The raid was in full force when he finally decided it was best if he got himself out of the area. The last thing he needed was to be caught up in this mess.

His opinion changed as he drove. So Krycek was telling the truth! There was a raid. He wondered if G.I. Joe got caught up and questioned or maybe even arrested. He grinned at that thought then wondered if maybe Krycek warned him like he did Skinner? He hadn't seen him come out. But then again, maybe he left by the rear exit. Maybe he was parked away from the club like Skinner had. He secretly hoped that Krycek hadn't warned him and that they were closing the handcuffs on that guy right now.

xxxxxx

The next two weekends he was too busy with work to make it to the club. He did manage to find time to put a call in to contact over at the D. C. P. D. and ask about the raid, saying that he was looking for someone in that particular area who was known to visit such establishments. He found out that only two arrests were made that night and they were two of the dancers – neither of them was named Jade Michaels.

It was late on a Saturday night when Skinner walked into the club. He nodded at the bartender and took a table. By the time his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting the waiter was taking his order and he was able to see the other patrons – couples mostly with a spattering of larger groups.

He glanced at his watch and knew that he was in between shows. He wondered if Krycek would be dancing tonight. He searched the room but neither Krycek nor the man he had tagged G.I. Joe were in sight. He had just finished his first drink and was ready to order another one when he heard them coming down the hall laughing and talking. Krycek was laughing and looking up at the guy who was a few inches taller, and G.I. Joe was whispering something to him and had his arm around Krycek's shoulders as they walked.

"Hey, Jade! You gonna dance for us?" Someone in the crowd called to him.

"Not tonight. It's my night off." Krycek answered as the two of them seated themselves at a table up close to the dance floor.

Skinner watched from across the room and debated ordering another drink or just leaving. The waiter interrupted his thoughts as he stopped by Skinner's table and asked if he'd like a refill. Skinner nodded yes.

He was studying the glass in front of him wondering how to get out of this awkward situation and decided he'd wait until the show started. Then the lights went even dimmer and everyone's attention would be riveted to the dancer and he could slip out without anyone noticing.

The waiter sat his fresh drink in front of him and Krycek slipped into the chair opposite him.

"Hey. I didn't see you come in." Krycek said.

"You were busy in the back – with G.I. Joe over there." Skinner sipped his drink after just a quick eye contact.

Krycek grinned. "G.I. Joe? Oh, you mean the hair cut." He glanced over at his table where said companion was watching them intently.

"So you don't dance on Saturday's?" Skinner asked.

"Sometimes I do. But we have a couple of new dancers now and they are working tonight."

Skinner sipped his drink and stared at him. "So did you warn him the other night too?" He asked nodding at the other guy.

"Nah. His old man's a commissioner in the twelfth precinct. If he gets in any trouble his old man will bail him out. Besides, he probably enjoyed the pat-down."

"So you and him … a steady thing?" Skinner tried to make the question sound casual but even to him, it didn't.

"We've been friends about a year now."

"I see. Friends – friends with benefits."

"Sometimes. He's a closet bottom. He loves to take it but for some reason, he wants everyone to think he's this Alpha male top."

"He looks like one. I wouldn't think he'd get much sex pretending to be something he's not."

"Believe it or not, he's the romantic one-man type. He's looking for a steady monogamous relationship. I've told him, I'm not what he's looking for but he thinks he can change my mind."

"I see. And I suppose with your new career you have a string of them like that hanging around."

"A string of them?" Krycek laughed. "Hardly. I don't indulge all that often, Walter."

"Why not? You certainly have the opportunity."

"Do you take advantage of every opportunity that crosses your path?"

"No. But I've never had rooms-full clamoring for me to take my clothes off."

"You probably would if you'd stop that scowling and smile more."

"Oh please!" Skinner glanced around the room to see if they were being watched. They were – by several tables along with G.I. Joe who had taken up residence now at the bar.

"Looks like your friend there is getting antsy." He nodded towards the bar.

"Let him."

"You think his father had anything to do with the raid?"

"No. He knows his son is gay. He has no problem with it. They're actually pretty close."

"Looks like he's getting ready to leave." Skinner commented.

"Good."

"And is that what you say after I leave?"

"Why is this beginning to sound like an interrogation?" Krycek's smile faded.

"I think I have a right to know. What did you tell him about me?"

"The truth. That you are someone that I used to work with years ago."

"And he didn't ask what kind of work that was?"

"He asked. I didn't answer. I don't discuss my past with anyone."

The lights dimmed then, the music came up louder, and they turned to watch the dance floor. It didn't take five minutes to see that these two guys were really good. The blond guy was shorter by a couple of inches but had movie-star good looks and a sweet innocence about him. The other guy was taller, dark longish hair and hovered over the first guy like a shadow. They moved together like they were somehow joined and their routine was sweet and romantic at first, starting out with a first meeting, a first kiss, a first dance – then developed to a passionate frenzy at the end of the routine.

Skinner thought that if they weren't having sex up there on the dance floor, that it was the closest he had ever seen.

The dance ended and the room erupted with applause and demands for an encore. The two came out a few minutes later and did a little bump and grind for the crowd and were rewarded with a thunderous applause.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Skinner said when the lights came back up again.

"They are good, aren't they? The little blond swears he's straight but it sure didn't look like he was minding all that rubbing around the other guy was doing on him."

"Some guys are like that. They just can't seem to admit what and who they are." Skinner said.

"Like you?" Krycek taunted.

"I've never denied being bi."

"Bi?" Krycek chuckled. "When was he last time you slept with a woman?"

"That's none of your God damned business." Skinner bristled.

"All right. No need to get testy."

"I'm not testy!"

"Come on, Walter. It's Saturday night, we just watched two hot guys rubbing all over each other and it made us both horny as hell. So do you want to go back to my room and do something about it or not?"

Skinner stared at him silently, trying to decide what to do.

"OK. Suit yourself. I'm going to my room. I'll wait five minutes. If you don't show up – I'm outta here." Krycek said as he got up and went into the back.

No one seemed to be paying them any notice. Everyone was buzzing about the new dancers.

Skinner checked his watch and in exactly four and a half minutes he got up and walked into the back. He tried the knob and it was unlocked. He walked in. Krycek was lying on the bed naked holding up his watch and looking at it.

Skinner locked the door behind him and started removing his clothes. He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself. Everything inside him screamed the warning for him to leave but he couldn't take his eyes off the naked body spread out before him. He had to admit that it was a surprise to find that Krycek had such a good body. Even with the prosthetic arm and the straps holding it in place, the body was a stunning sight.

Krycek didn't seem a bit uneasy about the arm and Skinner decided Krycek probably figured the rest of his body was so good that no one would notice or care. He was right. After their first time together, Skinner seldom even noticed it. There was just too much other good stuff to be looking at. Krycek's nipples were a dark pinkish-brown and stood out slightly swollen looking, the nub sticking out just a bit as if begging to be sucked. And after they were thoroughly sucked swollen and tender, Krycek always had this wonderful look on his face like he'd just been given this wonderful gift. There was a fine spattering of chest hair and a nice thicket surrounding his cock and balls that was silky soft to the touch – not the usual wiry brush that while it never bothered him – just didn't compare to Krycek's baby soft hair. He had nice long legs with thick muscled thighs. And best of all, he didn't talk much during sex. Skinner hated it when his bed partners wanted to talk when all he wanted to do was enjoy the moment.

And he liked to kiss. In fact, he was, without a doubt, the best kisser Skinner could ever remember having. Some guys didn't like to kiss at all. Some did but didn't like the tongue. Others were so sloppy about kissing that it turned him off. Krycek's kissing was just right. He seemed to know exactly how much pressure to use, when it was time for tongue – how much to use and for how long.

Skinner liked kissing. He liked kissing Krycek – everywhere. And Krycek always responded in a way that showed his appreciation with little encouraging moves and the tiniest of moans from deep in his throat.

As their meetings went on, their frequency increased. At first it was every six or eight weeks. Then it became once a month, then every other weekend. Now it was every weekend. Skinner always tried for Friday nights but when that was impossible it would be Saturdays. If he had to be out of town, he would call and leave a message with the bar tender.

There was something else they had in common as well. They always liked seconds. They would go at it the first time – get up and clean up – rest a few minutes and go at it a second time. The first time was always fast and furious while the second time was always slower and more thorough.

There were awkward moments, to be sure, but once in bed together, all that vanished and the two of them fitted together perfectly, whoever was on top or on the bottom – it didn't matter. They were dynamite together and they both knew it though neither of them would speak of it.

It became common knowledge among the regulars at the club that they were 'together' and after a while Skinner was no longer hit on except by newcomers and they were usually quickly warned that he was 'involved' and wasn't the type to stray. G.I. Joe continued to show up now and then but kept his distance most of the time unless he had too much to drink and Skinner was absent or late getting there. Krycek was cordial to him but they never went into the back together any more.

xxxxxx

Skinner knew something was up the minute he locked eyes with the bar tender. He could see the frantic look in his eyes and waited for the group in front of him to move on so he could speak with him.

"What's going on?" He asked when he finally got close enough to speak privately.

"Have you seen Jade? Do you know where he is?"

"He's not here? I haven't seen him since last Friday." Skinner replied as worry set in.

"This is just not like him – not at all."

"What happened? Did he have a fight with someone? Was there another raid? Someone start some trouble?" He immediately thought about G.I. Joe and wondered if he had used his police connections and had Krycek arrested and his real identity had been discovered.

"No, nothing like that at all. He was here first of the week but he didn't show up Wednesday, or yesterday. It's not like him to just not show up." He was clearly worried.

"I was hoping that maybe the two of you just took off together somewhere for a couple days but it's Friday night and the crowd is expecting to see him dance."

"Shit. And you don't have any phone number where he can be reached?" Skinner asked.

"No. Don't you have some way of getting in touch with him?"

"Uh uh. We only see each other here." Skinner thought about it for a minute. "Did you check out his room?"

"Yeah, I did. His stuff is all still there."

"I don't think he'd just take off. Something must have happened." Skinner said then added, "I need to make some phone calls. Would it be all right if I use his room? I need privacy."

"Certainly. Go right ahead. I think I'd better call in my other dancers for tonight." He handed Skinner his master key for the back rooms.

Skinner called the hospitals, the morgue, the city jail – no one had admitted anyone remotely resembling Krycek. As a last resort he called Mulder and asked him. He hadn't seen Krycek in months and told Skinner he thought that since the Smoking Man was dead and the Consortium now extinct, that Krycek had disappeared into the woodwork. Another dead end.

After the conversation with Mulder, he could hear the music starting up. It wasn't Krycek's music so the other dancers must have arrived to carry on with the show. He walked back out front and stopped at the bar.

"Any luck?" The bar tender asked him anxiously.

"No. I tried the hospitals, the morgue, the jail and even a mutual acquaintance but there's no sign of him." Skinner took a seat and ordered a beer.

"A person can't just disappear like that; can they?"

"Are you kidding? This is D.C. It happens all the time." Skinner answered.

"Well fuck! He was the best dancer we ever had and a hell of a nice guy too."

Skinner stared at his bottle of beer silently.

"Did you two – maybe have a fight or something?" The bar tender asked.

"No, we didn't. Everything was fine when I left here last Friday night. I haven't seen or heard from him since but that's not unusual." Skinner tried to think of any place else he could look. "I think I'll take off. He could be in some little clinic somewhere around here. I think I'll check those out."

"You give me a call when you find him. You know he's my partner in this club; don't you?"

"No. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. This place was all but shut down before he came. I was drowning in debt and couldn't pay my bills. I was already given my foreclosure notice. We got drunk together one night after I saw him dance over at Seven Sea's. I blabbed my sob story to him and next thing I knew he had paid off all my debts and started dancing here. The crowd loved him and the word spread. Didn't take but a few months and we were packed every night he would dance. I owe him."

"I'll give you a call as soon as I find out anything and I'll call anyway in a couple hours in case he shows up here." Skinner said and made his way out to the parking lot to his car.

He checked every clinic that he knew of in the surrounding area then fanned out further and checked those. He called the club but Krycek still hadn't shown.

At two a.m. he gave up and headed back to his condo. He fixed himself a sandwich and a drink and sat down at his desk to think. What exactly was going on here? The man the bar tender knew, the dancer known as Jade, wasn't anything at all like the man he knew as Krycek. That man was dark and evil and would never have gone out of his way to help anyone. Could these two be the same man? The Krycek he had known before would do something like this, get people to care about him and then disappear – probably holing up somewhere and laughing as they frantically tried to find him. But Jade – he wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't just disappear without telling anyone.

Skinner spent the next day going over the departure lists at the airports in the area. Those that had cameras in their facilities – he watched all the tapes of passengers loading the planes for the past week. Nothing. Krycek had thoroughly and totally disappeared.

Nearly two weeks had passed when one Friday night Skinner was sitting at the bar and G. I. Joe came up to him and asked, "Could we talk a few minutes?"

Skinner was so desperate that at this point he would have talked with anyone and nodded for the man to sit down.

"It's about Jade."

"I didn't figure you were here to sell me Girl Scout cookies."

"Look – I don't know how serious this thing is between the two of you but I've got to know – it's important."

"What is it you need to know?" Skinner realized at that moment that this man knew nothing at all that could help him.

"Where's Jade? I know it's none of my business. He's made it perfectly clear that the two of you are exclusive but I've got to know. Do you have him stashed away somewhere? Is he not going to dance any more? Everyone's asking about him. We're all worried."

Skinner softened a little towards this man when he saw the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know anything more than you do at this point." Skinner said as he turned back to his beer.

"You mean you don't know where he is either?"

"I don't." Skinner hated to admit that.

"I just thought … I mean I figured he probably just moved in with you. Did the two of you have a fight or something?"

Skinner hated what looked like a little spark of hope that lit up the man's eyes.

"No. We didn't have a fight."

The bar tender was back again to see what the two men were whispering about. G.I. Joe backed off then and went back to his table.

"What was that all about? Does he know anything?"

"No." Skinner answered. "He's as worried about him as we are." He tossed a bill on the bar and left.

The days passed into weeks and the weeks into months and there was no sign of him.

xxxxxx

Skinner decided to pack it in and put in for retirement. He didn't have any real plans for the future. He did buy a small farm about an hours drive out of D.C. and was slowly making the move from his condo out to the farm as he worked on the old farm house and got it the way he wanted it.

He was packing up his desk on his last day when Mulder came in.

"So this is it?" Mulder said as he sat on the corner of Skinner's desk. "You're just going to sit out on your farm and watch TV?"

"There's a lot to do on the farm, Mulder. I won't be sitting around on my ass watching TV."

"Well, I've got some good news. I thought I'd give it to you now – sort of a going away present."

"Good news? Doggett is taking you in on the X-Files?"

"No. Not that good. It's about Krycek."

Skinner stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Krycek? You found him?"

"Uh huh."

"Where? Where is he?" Skinner tried to sound more casual than he felt.

"The morgue."

"The … he's … dead?"

"As a door nail." Mulder grinned. "They called me in to identify the body yesterday."

"And you're sure it's him?" Skinner averted his eyes and snapped his briefcase shut.

"Positive. They're working on matching the DNA right now but there's no doubt in my mind that it's him."

"I want to see the body." Skinner said.

At the same moment Mulder's phone went off. "I gotta go," he said and took off.

Skinner made his way to the city morgue, showed his ID and was escorted into the room with all the drawers. The attendant showed him which drawer Krycek was in and pulled it out.

Skinner stood frozen in the moment as cold and dead as the body before him. There he was – Krycek the traitor – Jade the dancer – lifeless.

"Papers?" He asked the attendant. "Who brought him in? What was the cause of death?"

The attendant handed him the file and left to answer his telephone. Skinner thumbed through the papers and read. The body was brought in by City Ambulance after someone had found him in an alley on One Hundred Sixty Third Street. Cause of death – undetermined. He closed the file and looked at the body again. It just didn't seem right. Surely he must have been shot or stabbed or something obvious. Krycek was young and healthy – he wouldn't just die.

Skinner paced the floor a bit and kept coming back to the body and staring at it. It was Krycek all right. He recognized every bit of him. He read the file again and something caught his eye. Physical description: Six foot even, black hair, brown eyes – there it was! Brown eyes!!! Krycek had green eyes!

He went back over to the body again and lifted an eye lid. Brown eyes! This was NOT Krycek! He rolled the body over on its side and there was the small mole on the lower back, just like he remembered but it wasn't Krycek. He searched the papers again and there it was – the body had been wearing green contacts when it was brought in! This body had been altered to look like Krycek in every way but eye color. Whoever did this did a magnificent job but they couldn't change the eye color. They must have hoped the contacts wouldn't be noticed. But how did they hope to get around the DNA? Then the thought occurred to him that if they could produce a body this close to the real thing, they would somehow manage to make the DNA match – either by falsifying the paperwork or by switching the DNA they had on file as Krycek's to match this body.

Skinner grinned just a bit, shoved the drawer closed and left. Krycek was alive!

He was living full time on the farm now and had sold his condo in town. He seldom went to the club any more. He was tired of the sad questioning faces that greeted him there and couldn't bring himself to tell them what he knew.

The body that had been found was indeed identified through DNA as Alex Krycek and was quietly buried. The government file on Alex Krycek was officially closed.

Skinner had just returned from town after stocking up on groceries. Winter was coming on and he wanted to make sure he plenty of supplies in case he got snowed in. His pantry was now filled to the brim and he had the porches filled with fire wood. He had one room filled with exercise equipment and he had finished building book shelves in the front room and had them filled with books that he had wanted to read for years but just never got around to. He was all set for winter.

He stood in the kitchen drinking from the orange juice container and thumbing through the mail he had picked up from his P.O. Box in town when he came across a post card that said simply "Miss you." and it was signed with an "A". There was no return address.

He capped the orange juice container and replaced it in the refrigerator and wiped his mouth on the shoulder of his flannel shirt. He walked back into the front room, sat on the couch and read the card again. "He misses me!" Skinner thought. "He's alive somewhere, he knows where I am and he misses me."

He sat for a long time thinking about him. His anger had long since passed and he realized the thought of seeing Alex again brought only pleasure as his jeans tightened for the first time in a long time. He tried to analyze his feelings about the situation. He didn't know how he felt any more.

He was relieved to know that Krycek was still alive and wondered once again how he had managed to pull off that body switch. He wondered where he was and what he was doing – if he was dancing somewhere else and fending off the patrons or if he was hiding out somewhere hoping no one that he knew had spotted him. Krycek had touched a lot of lives in his not-quite forty years and most of them did not have happy endings. He'd be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life. He'd need to find a good place to hide out. Some place like this little out of the way farm. Skinner grinned to himself.

It was two days later before he got the phone call.

"Skinner," he answered the phone and put his book down.

"Hi. How are you enjoying farm life?" The familiar voice asked.

"I love it. How soon can you get here?" He hadn't intended to sound so anxious but the words just tumbled out.

"Depends on the roads. The snow is getting worse."

"Big storm heading in." Skinner grinned as he thought about the two of them discussing the weather. "Better get here before it hits."

"I'm about thirty miles out. Thought I'd better call first in case I needed to turn around and head back – find someplace else."

"No need for that. Just be careful. I was out earlier and it's slippery as hell out there."

"Yeah. I'm in a four-wheel drive pickup with snow tires so I should be all right."

"The heater working OK?"

"Uh huh. It's new and works great. Just passed a sign twenty six miles to go."

"Good. Are you hungry? I just made a pot of beef stew. It should be ready about the time you get here."

"Sounds great. You got a fire going?"

"Uh huh." Skinner answered, and thought 'in more places than the fire place.'

"You're not mad at me for taking off?"

"I was but I got over it."

"Good. I'll explain it all when I get there."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Better get both hands on the steering wheel. These curves are getting worse."

"OK. See you shortly then."

"Uh huh." Krycek answered then ended the connection.

Skinner went into the bedroom and changed the sheets – then went into the second bedroom and put clean sheets on that bed as well – just in case. He walked back out into the front room and stood at the window watching the snow piling up outside. The storm was coming in full force now and he knew they would be closing the roads soon.

Then he saw it. A glimpse of blue in the distance growing larger as he watched it slowly make its way up to the house and park. Skinner stood with the door open waiting for him.

"Hey," was all Krycek said as he walked in after shaking of as much of the snow as he could before removing his coat and knit cap.

"Hey yourself. You look frozen. Come over here by the fire."

It took everything he had in him not to grab Krycek and have his way with him right there but he looked so cold.

Krycek stood rubbing his hands together and grinning up at him. Skinner could resist no longer and pulled him into his arms and kissed him – hard. It was so good to have him in his arms again and to feel Krycek's body pressing back against him.

He finally got control of himself and leaned back and asked angrily, "Where the hell have you been and why didn't you let any one know you were leaving? Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been about you?"

"You missed me?" Krycek grinned mischievously.

"I didn't say that." Skinner's anger was melting away.

"You missed me!" Krycek said again and leaned in for another kiss which Skinner granted.

"I thought you'd taken off with G.I. Joe until I saw him in the club looking even more miserable than usual."

Krycek laughed out loud. "No way in hell, Walter. You should know better than that."

"So you're not going to tell me where you were? OK. I guess I can live with that."

Krycek lifted his left hand up and held it in front of Skinner's face and wiggled the fingers. It took a moment for the fact to sink in.

"Your hand!" Skinner grabbed it and caressed the new skin gently.

"Hand and arm and shoulder – they had to replace the whole thing but it's done now. Even my finger prints are different."

"How is that possible? I didn't know they could do things like that."

"Oh it's done all right but the people who own the rights are very private and very expensive. It can only be done on their schedule and you just have to sit and wait till you're called. They do an extensive back ground on you, and of course, you have to pay in full in advance. And when they call, you have to go immediately. They don't want to leave you any time to tell any one where you're going. And my case needed a little extra time with the body double and all."

"I saw that body. I was sure it was you. So was Mulder. He's the one they called in to identify it."

"So Mulder thinks I'm dead?" He asked with even a bigger grin.

"He does. I've seen your file at the Bureau. It's closed out – stamped deceased."

"Good! So now with my new arm and finger prints, I'm now legally Jade Michales."

"Jade Michales – the dancer." Skinner grinned. "So what are your plans? Are you going back to dancing?"

"No. I'm thinking I'm about danced out. It was easy before when I could pretend that I wanted to have sex with every customer who was watching me but I can't do that any more. There's only one person I want to have sex with and that's you."

Skinner felt himself teeter on a euphoric cloud and held onto Krycek just a little tighter. "I guess I'm going to have to learn to call you Jade then."

"You can call me anything you want, Walter." Jade rested his head on Skinner's shoulder and nuzzled in against his neck. "Anything you want – any way you want it – any time you want it." he promised.

"I accept – under one condition."

"What would that be? Tell me and I'll agree to it."

"That you never leave me again. I want to know where you are every single minute of every single day."

"Agreed. Anything else?"

"I want to forget about the past and the Alex Krycek that I knew. I want it to be just the two of us – Walter Skinner, retired AD and Jade Michales – the dancer."

"Agreed. I love you, Walter."

"I love you too, Jade."

THE END

24


End file.
